1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to implantable repair matrices and more particularly to combination matrices wherein the implantable material can have a biologic matrix and an integrated supporting synthetic matrix.
2. Description of the Related Art
Breast reconstruction surgery (BRS) encompasses several techniques for reproducing the shape and size of a breast that has been lost because of a mastectomy. Often these end-points are unpredictable, as a surgeon cannot predict with 100% confidence how a reconstructed breast will heal.
Generally, while BRS may be performed at the same time as the mastectomy, or delayed for sometime after the initial removal surgery, pockets are formed under the pectoralis muscles in preparation for implant placement. When the pockets are formed for the implants, a patient's tissue typically requires expansion or stretching.
Certain complications may present during healing of a reconstructed breast. Among these are infection, pain, contraction and/or implant migration. It has been shown that placement of a biologic support in conjunction with a separate implant may help alleviate many or all of these complications. However, these biologic supports are limited in their ability to control and shape physical properties of the implant.
There is a need for devices which support natural breast tissue or implant devices and which allow greater control of surgical positioning of implants, post-operative healing of the reconstruction site as well as long term health and appearance of the reconstructed breast.